This invention relates to a water-therapy device which is particularly suitable for animals, more particularly, racehorses, but which may be adapted for human therapy. Specifically, the invention relates to a hydrotherapy exercising device which incorporates a treadmill platform unit attached to a scissor lift for precise, controlled vertical movement within the therapy tub or pool.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,329 disclosed the first effective and practical whirlpool therapy facility for relieving injury or soreness in animals, particularly in racehorses. A plurality of whirlpool nozzles are positioned in the sidewalls of the facility for directing a water-air turbulence mixture at a plurality of portions of the horse likely to develop soreness or lameness. A system of skimmers, filters, and water heaters provide a clean, sanitary, and comfortable environment for the animal and, unlike prior devices, filling and emptying of the pool for each use is not required. This device alleviates soreness and also facilitates the recovery of injured animals, particularly racehorses for return to training and racing more quickly.
It has been proposed in the past that for periods of time when horses cannot exercise outside, indoor pools be provided in which the horse can swim. Generally, such pools require sloped entrance ramps for the horse to enter and leave the pool such that the ramps and pool take up a considerable amount of space. Alternatively, the horse can be lowered into a water filled tub to swim in place, but this requires expensive and complicated hoist or hydraulic lifting equipment. Overhead hoists also tend to frighten the horse, are complicated in construction, are difficult to maintain level, and can produce jerking if needed to be stopped and restarted during descent. Similarly, hydraulic lifting equipment is complicated to construct and is costly to maintain.
Aside from these problems, the use of a pool per se has serious drawbacks. First, if the horse is to have an area large enough to swim, the pool requires a significant amount of space, and the pumping, filtering and heating requirements for keeping the pool properly clean and heated are significant. Second, horses are not good natural swimmers, and tending to fear the water, try to reach bottom. This action can lead to injury. Third, swimming pools do not tend to produce useful leg exercise. A horse when in the pool tries to stay afloat by pushing down on its back legs. The muscles used by the horse to try and stay afloat are not those normally used for running. Moreover, the stifle area of the horse can get sore from this swimming movement. Thus, even if the horse is not injured, little, if any, useful leg exercise is accomplished by swimming exercises for horses.